


Forever In You

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Forever In You

Like the river  
Time runs by us all  
It will ebb and flow  
In age and retrospect  
But our story  
Will never change  
It will rush and tumble  
And break agin the rocks  
Our roar and cry  
Will echo through the land  
But love  
Will always win  
And we will never die  
For we forever live  
In you


End file.
